Me-lo-dy (ED Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = February 01, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation a crowded street is walking and humming ‘me-lo-dy’ Hmm… Is this because today is the last weekend before Valentine’s day? Somehow there are a lot of women among the passers by. noticed something and stops walking Hm? Mm… Uwah! An astonishing thing is happening at the chocolate counter~ It’s so crowded with women and the queue, it’s long! office lady walked past while carrying paper bags Uwoo~! The stuffs that lady in a suit is carrying, it’s really a lot! One… two… three!? Even with a big paper bag it’s still that much!? I wonder just how much chocolates are inside there? I wonder if she’s going to give out the chocolates to her colleagues at the company? Even my father got one too and brought it home. Hm… there’s the obligation chocolate, the friend chocolate, and the true feeling chocolate*. For the ladies, the preparation must have been difficult in a lot of ways huh? Well… On the other hand, guys being guys, they worry about whether they’ll be able to get chocolate or not, it was tough on that day… laughs Flashback Eh, chocolate? You’re giving it to me? Uwah! Thanks a lot! I’m very happy! Eh? It’s a friend chocolate? Aah…… yes. Got it, got it. Hehe, even so, I’m still happy, thanks a lot okay? package of chocolate from another girl Ooh~ thank you! Aah, hey~ you put the word “obligation” so huge, how easy to understand. But, thanks. As I like sweets, naturally, I’m happy. another box of chocolate from another girl Chocolate? “Thank you for always making me laugh”, you said….. You are treating me like a comedian huh!? Hahahaha, likewise, thank you for the chocolate! I receive it grea~tfully! of flashback Hmm~ Since I was able to get a fair amount of chocolates, if I complain about it I’ll probably get scolded by the other guys, with them saying, “Don’t ask too much.” But no matter how much I try to dig up my memories, the fact that I don’t get a true feeling chocolate at this age is pretty sad. starts walking again Aah… But at least, this year’s Valentine’s day is after the idol debut. So that means… I could probably get chocolates from the fans. While it may be different from the true feeling chocolate, but it still ranked higher than the obligation chocolate. Like, a chocolate with a fanletter written on a pink paper and says something like, “I’m Koi-kun’s big fan! I’ll continue to support you from now on!” ?? I just put on a hat. Even so, I’m an idol who is pretty much not recognized by anyone! No, nononono! Let’s just think that my stealth skill is high! Yeah! That’s right! I’m sure of it! No doubt! I bet even the other guys experience similar situation for sure. For example Hajime-san…… well, he’s an exception huh? Since he stands out so much even if he hids his face or just stands. How to call it, the drawing power of his violent gaze? That kind of thing really does exist. To sum it up in one word, it’s frightening. Next is Haru-san….. He’s tall and before I knew it, he’s surrounded by beautiful ladies. I’m envious of his outstanding capacity to naturally sweet-talk~ Compared to that, I’m not a sweet-talker at all. That guy, indeed, is the real sweet-talker. Ah, that’s not it, he stands out because he’s tall, yeah, this one is an exception too. As for Arata and Aoi-san. Well… I guess they draw people’s attention to themselves if they are together~ Putting his actual characteristic aside, Arata kind of looks like the cool type and Aoi-san is like, the typical good-looking guy. An excep~tion altogether. Eh? On the contrary, is the exception…..me? I’m the one? Because I don’t have an aura of an idol and am able to blend into the crowds easily, that makes me, the exception!? H-Haa~ shivers…..ha! his own hands in realization Kakeru, Shiwasu Kakeru! I’ve got a close friend! A fellow member of the lower middle class! Thank goodness~ I’m not alone! That was close, I was nearly about to end my idol life prematurely by my own imagination! Ahahahaha… cell phone starts ringing Oh? Oh! Oooh! Speak of the devil, isn’t it Kakeru-kun~? open the phone and press the answer button Hello! Yo! Kakeru-kun, a member of the lower middle class! My close friend who similarly doesn’t have an aura of an idol! Right now, I was just deeply impressed about the importance of you being a member of the lower middle class, a-ah! Don’t hang up, don’t hang up! Please don’t hang up on me! It’s me, Kisaragi Koi. I’m sorry! When I was just devastated and in a little bit of misery because of my own imagination, Kakeru-san’s existence- out ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ passing is looking for something He~y? How weird. Aah, I’m pretty sure I put it around here… Hmm… Can’t find it~ I wonder where it is….. Maybe it’s here? other stuffs Hee~? It’s not here! Hmmm….. It’s not that I forget about it, right? As I feel that it is definitely a good choice, the moment I saw it on the shop, I thought, “This is it!” and bought it straightaway. I’m troubled……if it’s gone. Ugh~ Ah, oh? Here it is! Found it, found it! Thank goodness~ and cleans the thing This is it! A birthday present for Ai! A hairpin which is said to be a handmade and a one-of-a-kind item! Hehehe~ At Ai’s school, accessories are not allowed but she told me if it’s a type of hairpin then it’s okay to wear it. It’ll be great if she’ll receive and wear it as a replacement for a good-luck charm and think of it as a part of this onii-chan~ I wonder if she’ll like it? About Ai~ We can’t be together as much like before. I live in a dorm, she lives in a dorm too. Looking from the places we live in, we are pretty apart from each other. As I’ll do my best, you do your best too……something like that. Nowadays, she’s more level-headed than I am~ I think she’s gonna be fine. Hehe~ Anyway, first things first, I’ll wholeheartedly put my prayers into this pin! Things like, “Good luck! Do your best!” Do your best! You can do it! Fight! Ai! Onii-chan is behind you one hundred percent!!! Guhh~~ Pfft, ahahaha! What am I doing by myself! Ahaha, ahahaha~ Ugh, uwawawa!! trips over something and falls down Ack! U,ugh, it, it hurts~ Seriously! Even though I was such in a good mood..! (and yet I fell down at such moment) coming towards the room Oh, haa~~ Crap, I was already told to keep my voice down at least at night and I think I was just scolded by Hajime-san just the other day! panicking door opens loudly Uwaa!!! I’m sorry!!! Hajime-san!! Sorry!! I’m sorry!! I’m not doing it on purpose!!! door closes with a loud BANG External Links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Kisaragi Koi (mini-dramas)